Harry Potter und das dunkle Trio
by PrincessOfDarkness3007
Summary: Als ein sechsjähriger Harry Potter von Nagini zu Lord Voldemort gebracht wird, wird sich das Schicksal der magischen Welt für immer verändern. Das Licht verliert ihren Retter und der dunkle Lord bekommt seine treusten Anhänger. Dumbledore wird nicht wissen wie ihm geschieht. Pairings stehen noch nicht fest, vermutlich entweder SS/HP/DM oder LV/HP. Gewalt, Blut etc. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und das dunkle Trio**

**Kapitel 1**

Ein dünner, sechsjähriger Junge stand mit einem Beutel mit Schulbüchern vor dem Eingangstor zur „Little Whinging Grundschule" und starrte unentschlossen hinein. Er stach hervor in der Masse von lachenden, weinenden, schreienden und generell laut herumrennender bald Erstklässler und doch schien ihn keiner zu bemerken. Er trug Klamotten die viel zu groß waren für seinen schmalen, kleinen Körper, hatte unordentliches schwarze Haare und ein blasses Gesicht, aber was am meisten hervor stach, waren seine großen, unglaublich grünen Augen. Sie hätten vermutlich niedlich und wunderschön ausgesehen, wäre da nicht der Schatten in ihnen gewesen, der sie ein wenig zu kalt und intelligent für ein Kind in diesem Alter wirken ließen.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stieß der junge schließlich das Tor auf und schob sich durch noch mehr Kinder und Eltern hindurch über das Schulgelände bis zur Eingangstür des alten Gebäudes. Innen war es kühl und ruhig, eine deutlich Verbesserung zu der schwülen Hitze und dem Lärm von draußen. Es war erst zwanzig vor acht, der Rest der Kinder die heute ihren ersten Schultag haben würden tobte noch mit ihren Freunden auf dem Schulhof herum oder verabschiedeten sich tränen überströmt von ihren Eltern.

Der grünäugige junge nicht. Er mochte es nicht herumzutoben, er sah keinen Sinn darin und er hatte auch keine Freunde mit denen er es hätte machen können. Geweint hatte er seit seinem vierten Geburtstag nicht mehr und seine Eltern waren nicht hier. Sie waren gestorben als er noch ein Baby gewesen war und seine Tante und sein Onkel bei denen er lebte waren vermutlich bei ihrem Sohn um ihm Mut für den ersten Schultag zu machen. Das einzige was sein Onkel zu ihm gesagt hatte war: „Mach keinen Ärger, oder du wirst es bereuen!" Dann hatten sie ihn alleingelassen.

Also stand er jetzt alleine in der Eingangshalle der Schule die er die nächsten Jahre besuchen würde und überlegte was er tun konnte. Er hatte noch zwanzig Minuten bis er ihn seinem Klassenraum sein müsste und die Schule war nicht gerade so groß das er Angst haben müsste den weg dorthin nicht zu finden. Also beschloss er nachzusehen ob es hier eine Bibliothek gab. Er mochte lesen, es war das einzige womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, da seine verwandten ihm noch nie Spielzeug geschenkt hatten und das eine Mal wo er mit dem seines Cousins gespielt hatte, hatte er drei Tage nicht zu essen bekommen. Mit vier hatte er ein verstaubtes Märchenbuch in dem Schrank gefunden in dem er schlief und er hatte sich das Lesen beigebracht. Seitdem verschlang er jedes Buch das er in die Finger bekommen konnte, was leider nicht besonders viele waren, da seine Verwandten nicht gerade belesen waren und exakt sieben Bücher besaßen, die eigentlich nur als Dekoration dienten und noch nie von jemandem außer Harry gelesen wurden. Es waren zwei Bücher über Biologie, eins über theoretische Physik, zwei Psychologie Abhandlungen, ein Buch über Astronomie und ein weiteres über strategische Kriegsführung. Seine Verwanden hatten diese Bücher nur um gebildet zu wirken und hatte sie in einer Glasvitrine ausgestellt die niemals jemand anrührte.

So war es auch niemandem aufgefallen, als diese Bücher eines nach dem anderen für ein paar Tage verschwanden. Er hatte sie alle gelesen, aber nicht alle hatten ihm gefallen. Die über Biologie und Physik waren in Ordnung, zum Teil recht interessant aber furchtbar kompliziert und er hatte einige Zeit gebraucht bis er verstanden hatte was darin stand und einige Bezüge waren ihm noch immer nicht ganz klar, da sie auf Themen aufbauten die in den Büchern nicht behandelt wurden. Astronomie fand er einfach nur tödlich langweilig, er hatte sich erst hindurch gequält als er alle anderen Bücher bereits mehrmals gelesen hatte und das meiste hatte er direkt danach wieder vergessen. Er hatte das Buch nicht ein einzige mal mehr angefasst. Psychologie dagegen fand er unglaublich interessant, die menschliche Psyche war faszinierend und er hatte die beiden Bücher verschlungen und noch mehrmals gelesen. Ihn ärgerte furchtbar das er nicht mehr darüber lesen konnte, es gab so viele Querverweise auf andere Werke die er unbedingt in die Finger bekommen wollte, aber er hatte einfach nicht die Möglichkeit dazu und es ärgerte ihn furchtbar.

Und dann war da noch das Buch über strategische Kriegsführung. Das begeisterte ihn sogar noch mehr als sein Märchenbuch! Und er liebte sein Märchenbuch! Die darin beschriebenen Schlachten hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und er liebte die Kommentare über die Strategie die dahinter steckte, ob sie gut oder schlecht war und was zum Sieg der einen Partei geführt hatte. Aber es ging in dem Buch nicht nur um den strategischen Einsatz von Waffen, sondern auch den von Worten. Die politischen Züge die gemacht wurden und ihren Einfluss auf den Ausgang einer Schlacht. Er verstand, dass das ebenso wichtig war wie dir Kampf selbst und fand es in gewisser Weise interessant das Worte so viel Einfluss haben könnten, aber er fand die Vorgänge auf dem eigentlichen Schlachtfeld trotzdem hundertmal faszinierender. Stundenlang konnte er damit verbringen die im Buch beschriebenen Kämpfe im Kopf nachzuspielen und die Taktischen Fehler zu finden und über einen Weg nachzudenken sie zu korrigieren. Vielleicht würde er in der Bibliothek hier ja mehr Bücher darüber finden! Oder über Psychologie! Oder noch ein Märchenbuch! Aufgeregt machte er sich auf die Suche.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und stand in einer, zugegeben, recht kleinen Bibliothek, die kaum mehr als 500 Bücher enthalten konnte, aber es waren immerhin deutlich mehr als die acht die er kannte. Er sah sich um und ging dann hinüber zu der Frau die an einem Tisch in der Ecke saß und in einem Notizblock herum kritzelte. Sie war um die dreißig, hatte ihre hellbraunen Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen gesteckt und ihre blauen Augen wurden von einer roten Halbmond Brille verdeckt. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss?" Die Frau sah überrascht auf und blickte in die grünen Augen eines kleinen Jungen, der direkt vor ihrem Tisch stand. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. „Ja?", fragte sie verwundert. Ihre Bibliothek war nicht viel besucht und schon gar nicht von so jungen Schülern und das so früh am Morgen! „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen was für Themen hier vertreten sind?" Sie strahlte ihn an, sie freute sich immer über Kinder die am Lesen interessiert waren. „Aber natürlich mein Kind! Wir haben Erstlesebücher, Pferdebücher, Bücher über Sport, Märchenbücher, ein paar Bilderbücher und einige spannende Romane! Was liest du denn gerne?" „Am meisten interessiere ich mich für Psychologie und strategische Kriegsführung, obwohl ich auch einige biologische und physikalische Themen interessant finde und ich würde gerne etwas über Chemie erfahren, bisher hatte ich leider noch nicht die Gelegenheit mich darüber zu informieren. Zu einem guten Märchenbuch sage ich allerdings auch nicht nein." Die Bibliothekarin starrte ihn an. „Ist…ist das dein Ernst?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sollte es nicht, Miss?" „Ähm, vergiss es mein Junge. Also, naja mit strategischer Kriegsführung kann ich nicht dienen und ich glaube wir haben auch nichts über Biologie, Physik oder Chemie, das hier ist eine Grundschule und die meisten Kinder interessieren sich nicht für solche Themen. Aber wir haben mehrere Märchenbücher und ich denke es gibt ein paar Bücher über Psychologie im Lehrerzimmer, wenn du möchtest könnte ich sie dir holen. „ Er lächelte die Frau an. „Vielen Dank, Miss, das wäre furchtbar nett von ihnen." Die Bibliothekarin errötete leicht, der Junge hatte ein verdammt charmantes Lächeln für einen sechsjährigen. „Ähm, ja, ich hole sie dir gleich."

Fünf Minuten nachdem er die Schulbibliothek betreten hatte, verließ er sie wieder, mit drei etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Märchenbüchern und zwei Psychologie Büchern. Als er schon fast aus der Tür war, fiel der Bibliothekarin auf, dass sie noch nicht einmal den Namen des niedlichen Jungen mit den grünen Augen kannte, der Bücher über Psychologie lass. „Hey!", rief sie ihm hinterher, „wie heißt du eigentlich?" Lächelnd drehte er sich um. „Mein Name ist Harry.", antwortete er, „Harry Potter."

* * *

Disclaimer sowie Status Updates gibt's immer auf meinem Profil.

"Sprache"

::Parsel::

/Gedankenkommunikation/


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter und das dunkle Trio**

**Kapitel 2**

Harry war genervt.

Seine ersten Unterrichtsstunden waren extrem langweilig und er hatte sie damit verbracht seine Bücher zu lesen. Alles was die Lehrerin ihnen versucht hatte beizubringen, war das Alphabet. Das Alphabet! Das hatte sich Harry mit vier Jahren selbst beigebracht! Und einige der Kinder in seiner Klasse schienen es nach wie vor nicht zu begreifen! Manchmal fragte Harry sich wie blöd die Leute um ihn herum eigentlich waren.

Aber das war es nicht was ihn so nervte. Nein, der Grund für seine schlechte Laune rannte zurzeit in Form seines Cousins Dudley und seinen zwei besten Freunden, die genau so fett und blöd waren wie er, ein paar Meter hinter Harry her.

Es war die erste Pause und kaum waren alle Erstklässler auf den Schulhof geströmt, waren Dudley und seine Freunde auch schon auf ihn zu gekommen und waren nach ein paar Beleidigungen, welche Harry ignoriert hatte, dazu übergegangen ihn über den Hof zu jagen. Dudley war vielleicht fett und hatte nicht einmal annähernd so etwas wie Kondition und das gab Harry ein paar Meter Vorsprung, aber auch er war nicht gerade trainiert, er laß lieber, und langsam geriet er außer Atem.

/Wenn das hier vorbei ist/, schwörte Harry sich, /dann werde ich trainieren! Es ist eine Schande, dass ich meinen Körper so vernachlässigt habe!/ Aber der gute Vorsatz half ihm im Moment gerade wenig und Dudley und seine Gang holten langsam auf. Er brauchte einen Fluchtweg und zwar schnell!

XxHPxLVxX

Nagini hatte schlechte Laune. Seit ihr Meister vor einigen Wochen geschwächt in dem Wald vor seinem Nest aufgetaucht war, hatte er sie kaum noch beachtet. Die ganze Zeit vergrub er sich hinter seinen Büchern und versuchte herauszufinden, warum er das Junge von seinen Feinden nicht hatte töten können und stattdessen nach einem Zeitsprung von ein paar Jahren im Wald aufgetaucht ist.

Und jetzt hatte er ihr auch noch aufgetragen das Junge zu beobachten! Aus diesem Grund lag sie jetzt schlecht gelaunt unter einem Busch und sah zu, wie dieser von drei anderen, unnormal breiten Zweibeinern gejagt wurde.

Doch plötzlich schloss das Menschenjunge auf das sie achten sollte die Augen und war verschwunden! Verwirrt schaute Nagini sich um. Kurz darauf entdeckte sie ihn auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Seine Verfolger schienen ihn nicht gesehen zu haben, denn nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal suchend umgesehen hatten, machten sie sich schulterzuckend auf den Weg zurück zum Rest der Kinder.

Kaum waren sie verschwunden, tauchte das andere Menschenjunge wieder auf dem Boden auf. Nagini runzelte die Stirn, so gut eine Schlange das eben kann. Ihr Meister benutzte diese Art der Fortbewegung oft, aber das hier war ein Junges! Soweit sie wusste konnten Zweibeiner ihre Magie in diesem Alter noch nicht kontrollieren. Merkwürdig, in der Tat.

Nagini beschloss, sich dieses Menschenjunge einmal genauer anzusehen und schlängelte sich vorsichtig durch den Schatten der Büsche.

XxHPxLVxX

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ Harry sich auf einer kleinen Wiese etwas abseits vom Rest des Schulhofes nieder. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Er hatte nicht gewusst ob das was er versucht hatte funktionieren würde. Jedes Mal wenn etwas seltsames passierte, für das seine Verwandten ihn beschimpften und bestraften, hatte er ein leichtes Prickeln gespürt. Er hatte versucht dieses Gefühl zu finden und absichtlich etwas passieren zu lassen, aber bis zu diesem Tag hatte er es nicht geschafft.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beäugte er seine Handfläche. Dann streckte er sie vor sich und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf das Gefühl das er gehabt hatte als er auf dem Dach aufgetaucht war. Als er sich sicher war es sich so gut wie möglich ins Gedächtnis gerufen zu haben, dachte er an Feuer.

Er dachte daran wie es aussah, wie es sich bewegte, wie es sich anhörte und sogar daran wie es roch. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Handfläche.

Plötzlich spürte er wie das prickelnde Gefühl seinen Körper erneut durchströmte und eine kleine Flamme erschien auf seiner Handfläche. Sie war winzig, so groß wie sein Daumennagel vielleicht, aber sie war definitiv da und er hatte sie entstehen lassen! Ein kleines, kaum merkliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem sonst so verschlossenen Gesicht aus.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Rascheln in den Büschen neben sich.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Harry erschrocken und ließ die Flamme auf seiner Hand schnell verschwinden. Wenn das jemand sehen würde, würde er sicher Ärger bekommen.

::Oh, ganz toll, jetzt hat es mich gesehen! Wahrscheinlich wird es schreien und wegrennen, wie die meisten Zweibeiner. Oh wie ich Geschrei hasse! Warum müssen Menschen immer so schreien? Ich weiß nicht was die haben verdammt, ich fresse keine Menschen und ich beiße sie auch nicht! Okay, außer mein Meister befiehlt es, oder sie greifen mich an, oder wenn sie mich nerven, was eigentlich die meisten tun, oder… okay möglicherweise ist das wegrennen berechtigt. Aber kann man das nicht auch leise? Ich meine…::

::Ähm, ich hab nicht vor zu schreien. Sagst du mir wer du bist?::

Naginis Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah das Menschenjunge an das plötzlich direkt vor ihr saß. Und sie war so versunken gewesen in ihre Tirade, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie es näher gekommen war. Wie peinlich! Wenn das ihr Meister erfahren würde!

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der Junge sie verstanden und auf Parsel geantwortet hatte!

::Du bist ein Sprecher!::, meinte sie ungläubig.

::Sprecher? Was meinst du damit?::

::Ich meine damit, dass du die Sprache der Schlangen beherrscht! Das ist ein sehr seltenes Talent, selbst unter Zauberern!::, zischte Nagini aufgeregt. Das würde ihren Meister sicher interessieren.

::Ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen seit ich mich erinnern kann. Aber was meinst du mit Zauberer? Soll das heißen das Magie existiert und das es das ist was ich tue? Und das es noch andere gibt die das können?::

::Natürlich gibt es andere! Viel zu viele wenn du mich fragst! Normale Zweibeiner sind schlimm genug, aber Zauberer sind einfach nervtötend! Totale Schlangenphobie! Man sollte meinen, dass wenigstens die aus dem Haus der Schlange anders wären, aber nein! Jedes Mal wenn ich dabei bin wenn einer von denen meinen Meister aufsucht werden sie nervös! Und ich kann nicht Mal Dinge zu der Konversation beitragen, weil sie jedes Mal zusammen zucken wenn ich nur einen Laut von mir gebe! Und du solltest sie sehen wenn mein Meister mit mir spricht! Lächerlich sag ich dir! Und wenn…::

Ein leises Räuspern riss sie aus ihrem Redefluss und sie sah leicht peinlich berührt zu Boden.

::Entschuldige, ich rede manchmal etwas viel.::

Harry lächelte. ::Das macht nichts, ich hatte schon lange niemanden mehr mit dem ich mich vernünftig unterhalten kann. Noch nie eigentlich. Aber macht es dir etwas aus mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?::


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter und das dunkle Trio**

**Kapitel 3**

Die Schlange, die wie sich herausstellte Nagini hieß, erwies sich als eine hervorragende Informationsquelle. Ihre Sicht auf die Welt war zwar manchmal etwas merkwürdig da sie eine Schlange war, aber sie war außerordentlich intelligent und wusste eine ganze Menge über die Welt in der sie lebte. Bis jetzt hatte Harry erfahren das es eine ganze Welt dort draußen gab von der er nichts wusste, er hatte von Hogwarts und der Winkelgasse erfahren und Nagini wusste sogar etwas über seine Eltern!

::Soll das heißen du kanntest sie?:: fragte Harry Nagini aufgeregt nachdem sie erwähnt hatte das seine Eltern in Hogwarts gewesen waren. ::Deine Eltern? Nein nicht wirklich, ich hab sie ein paar Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen, aber sonst weiß ich nur aus Erzählungen von ihnen.:: Harry starte Nagini verwundert an. ::Auf dem Schlachtfeld? Was meinst du damit?::

::Weißt du Harry, ich kenn mich nicht gut genug mit Magie aus um dir zu erklären wie sie funktioniert, aber was ich weiß ist das es zwei Arten von Magie gibt. Schwarze und Weiße. Inwiefern diese sich unterscheiden kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber solange ich mich erinnern kann und das ist ziemlich lange wenn man meine Lebensspanne bedenkt, haben sich die Anwender dieser beiden Magiearten bekämpft. Ich hab keine Ahnung wieso, es erscheint mir lächerlich, aber sie tun es. Mein Meister ist der dunkle Lord, er ist ein Anwender der schwarzen Magie, ebenso wie alle seine Anhänger. Deine Eltern Harry waren beide Weißmagier und sehr im Krieg involviert, weshalb ich sie auch gesehen habe. Aber ich bitte dich diese Fragen nicht mir sondern meinem Meister zu stellen, denn es geht in diesem Krieg um sehr viel mehr als das was ich die erklären kann und du solltest dir keine Meinung bilden ohne alle Fakten zu kennen.::

Harry nickte nachdenklich, das erschien ihm logisch. Wenn man Entscheidungen traf ohne alles zu wissen, kam niemals etwas Gutes dabei heraus, soviel hatten alle Ereignisse über die er ihn seinem Buch gelesen hatte gemeinsam. ::Also kommst du mit?:: fragte Nagini. ::Zu deinem Meister? Aber wäre das denn in Ordnung für ihn?:: Harry war sich ein wenig unsicher darüber ob es klug war einfach bei einem fremden Mann hereinzuschneien und ihn über Magie und die Gründe des Krieges den er führt auszufragen.

Wenn Schlangen grinsen könnten hätte Nagini genau das gerade getan. ::Er wird sicher ein wenig, wie soll ich sagen, verwundert sein am Anfang, aber wenn er dich erst einmal kennen lernt und ich ihm von dir erzählt habe, wird er dir sicher nur zu gerne alle deine Fragen beantworten! Also, was ist, kommst du mit?::

Harry war schon immer wissensdurstig und seine Neugier überwog bald seine Bedenken und er nickte Nagini entschlossen zu. ::Wie kommen wir zu deinem Meister?:: ::Das ist kein Problem, er gibt mir immer einen Weg zu ihm zurückzukommen wenn ich das Nest verlasse. Halt dich einfach an meinem Schwanz fest und lass nicht los!:: Harry tat was sie gesagt hatte und griff nach Naginis Schwanzende. Kaum hatte er es berührt fühlte er plötzlich ein Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und die Umgebung löste sich in einem Strudel von Farben auf.

Eine Sekunde später stolperte Harry als seine Füße plötzlich wieder auf festem Boden standen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten hinzufallen. Er sah sich um und fand sich in der Eingangshalle von etwas das aus sah wie eine Villa wieder. ::Ist das das Haus deines Meisters?::, fragte er Nagini die gerade damit beschäftigt war das Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden das diese Form der Fortbewegung immer bei ihr auslöste. Schlangen waren dafür einfach nicht gemacht! ::Ja, das ist sein Nest::, antwortete sie, ::aber du solltest ihm mit mein Lord ansprechen wenn du ihn gleich triffst.::

XxHPxLVxX

Seit Lord Voldemort von seinem eigenen Todesfluch getroffen wurde war er pausenlos angespannt, er fand keine Erklärung für die Ereignisse und das trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er hatte Nagini losgeschickt um den jungen Potter zu beobachten aber er bezweifelt dass dabei etwas Sinnvolles herauskommen würde. Der Junge war nichts Besonderes gewesen, es gab absolut keine Erklärung für die Geschehnisse der Nacht des 31sten und wenn es eines gab was Lord Voldemort hasste, dann war das etwas nicht zu wissen.

In wütenden Gedanken versunken lief er in seinem Arbeitszimmer hin und her und so hörte er nicht die Schritte die sich ihm näherten und auch nicht das leise öffnen der Tür. Erst das Wahrnehmen einer fremden magischen Signatur ließ ihn überrascht und verärgert zur Tür sehen. Niemand betrat seine Räume ohne zu klopfen, die einzige der das erlaubt war, war Nagini und die Signatur die er wahrnahm gehörte ganz sicher keiner Schlange. Als sein Blick auf die Tür fiel konnte er nur gerade so verhindern, dass ihm die Kinnlade auf den Boden fiel.

XxHPxLVxX

Nagini führte Harry bis zu einer schweren Holztür und wies ihn an hineinzugehen. Unsicher sah harry sie an, aber sie machte nur eine ungeduldige Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür. ::Na los, geh schon, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen!::, zischte sie, im geheimen hoffend das sie damit recht hatte, ganz sicher konnte man sich bei ihrem Meister nämlich nie sein. Vorsichtig stieß Harry die Tür auf und trat ein.

Kaum hatte er einen Schritt in den Raum hinein getan fiel sein Blick auf eine hochgewachsene Person in schwarzer Robe die mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem gewaltigen Mahagoni Schreibtisch stand. Harry wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen als die Person auch schon mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck herumfuhr. Ein Paar stechend roter Augen starrte Harry an und er zuckte ein wenig vor dem Zorn in ihnen zurück. Die Wut in den Augen verwandelte sich in Überraschung als sie auf Harrys Gesicht fielen.

„Harry Potter?", fragte die Person die wie Harry vermutete Lord Voldemort war mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry nickte „Ja, das bin ich…mein Lord.", fügte er schnell hinzu, sich an Naginis Worte erinnernd. Wenn möglich wurde die Überraschung auf Voldemorts Gesicht noch größer, bevor sie hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske verschwand. „Ich gebe zu das habe ich nicht erwartet. Wie kommst du hierher?" „Uhm, eure Schlange hat mich hergebracht mein Lord." „Meine…" ::Nagini!:: rief Voldemort in Parsel wechselnd und wenige Sekunden später kam die Schlange die bis eben vor der Tür gewartet hatte um die Ecke geglitten.

::Ja Meister?:: ::Kannst du mir freundlicherweise erklären was zum Teufel das alles hier zu bedeuten hat?:: verlangte Voldemort. ::Das ist eine längere Geschichte die mich ehrlich gesagt auch etwas überrascht hat.:: Voldemort zog erwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. ::Willst du Harry nicht anbieten sich zu setzen::, sagte Nagini, ::das hier könnte etwas länger dauern und er muss mir beim Erzählen helfen, außerdem bin ich mir sicher das er eine ganze Menge Fragen an euch hat!::

Nachdem die drei sich an Voldemorts Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatten, Voldemort dahinter, Harry auf einem der Stühle davor und Nagini beschlossen hatte sich um Harrys Schultern zu winden, begann sie zu erzählen wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war.


End file.
